Corazón de piedra
|Name=Heart of Stone |Creación=24 de Noviembre del 2014 |Miembros=Sí |Largo=Corta |Dificultad=Intermedio |Requisitos= Puntos de misión **Completar El culto de Hazeel **Completar Pacto de sangre *Completar Recuerdos rúnicos **Completar Misterios rúnicos}} *20 espacios en el inventario. |Enemigos=*Varios Unstable attendants (nivel: 31) *Varios BikKra's attendants (nivel: 32) *Varios FulKra's attendants (nivel: 44) *''Prehistoric abyssal'' (nivel: 56) |Recompensas=*1 Punto de misión. *Lámpara de experiencia de 1 500 PE en Creación de runas. *Lámpara de experiencia de 1 500 PE en Creación de runas. *2 lámparas de experiencia de 500 PE en una habilidad de Combate. *Mascota Kipple Nano. |Inicio= Habla con Ariane, en la entrada de la Torre de los Hechiceros. }}660px|center Corazón de piedra (Heart of Stone''' en inglés'') es una misión que lanzada el 24 de Noviembre del 2014. En esta misión, debes formar un grupo con Ariane y Kipple (un golem de runa), un perro sabueso mágico que puede ayudarlos a encontrar y detener a Xenia, que desea traer el Abismo a Gielinor. La misión fue votada en Poder al Jugador en dos encuestas consecutivas, en Marzo y Abril del 2014. Así mismo, su desarrollo fue anunciado en RuneFest 2014. Descripción oficial Desarrollo Empezando left Para empezar, habla con Xenia y Ariane fuera de la Torre de los Hechiceros. Al aceptar la misión, aparecerá una escena cinematográfica donde Ariane está evitando que Xenia pase, ya que esta última mató a Pablo Corvusa, un hechicero inocente que era amigo de Ariane. Selecciona una opción (aliarte con Ariane, con Xenia o con ninguna); esta elección afectará más adelante en la misión. Xenia finalmente detendrá a Ariane, y se teletransportará. Rastreando a Xenia left Dirígete a la entrada de la Torre antigua, al este del punto de inicio de la misión, y habla nuevamente con Ariane. Ella explicará al jugador que necesita rastrear a Xenia, para lo cual se apoyará en el "Kinaesthetic Investigation Programmable Personality Lifeform Emulator", también abreviado como Kipple. Habla con el Kipple y usa el Runic Frequency Modulator (Modulador de frecuencia rúnica). La idea básica del Runic Frequency Modulator es rotar tres discos con 6 runas cada uno para encontrar una frecuencia, la cual es indicada con un punto rojo en el gráfico a la izquierda del panel. Los valores son distintos para cada jugador. Una vez la señal ha sido identificada, el jugador deberá girar los discos para que la altura de las barras coincida con la altura de la frecuencia en cada posición. Las tres runas más al centro, una de cada disco, valen 3 puntos; las seis runas a cada lado, dos de cada disco, valen 2 puntos; y las runas sobrantes, tres de cada disco, valen 1 punto. Por ejemplo, en la imagen de la derecha: la runa de tierra del disco derecho en el centro (3 puntos) más la runa de tierra del disco inferior en el exterior (1 punto) suman 4 puntos en el gráfico. 250px|right Una buena estrategia para encontrar la frecuencia correcta es fijando las ruedas para que coincidan con una runa específica, y luego probar aleatoriamente las posibles combinaciones restantes. Por ejemplo: si necesitas 5 puntos en runa del cosmos, y hay dos runas del cosmos en el modulador, claramente una de ellas debe estar en el valor "3 puntos" y la otra en el valor "2 puntos". Esta acción por sí sola reduce las posibles combinaciones, de las 216 totales, a solo 18. Otra estrategia más sencilla es cambiar entre combinaciones hasta que el punto rojo pase por cada barra en el gráfico; si el punto sube por encima de una barra, significa que debe aumentarse los puntos de esa runa hasta que la barra coincida con el punto rojo. Una última estrategia para aquellos que les resulte difícil encontrar la frecuencia, sería realizar el acertijo aleatoriamente. Esto se consigue manteniendo fijo un disco, mientras se deja el segundo en la primera runa, y girando el tercero a través de sus 6 runas; luego de esto, se cambia en el segundo disco a una nueva runa, y se repite el proceso del tercer disco. Esta estrategia es extremadamente lenta, ya que hay que probar las 216 combinaciones posibles. Una vez se encuentre el patrón, sigue la señal. Hay 4 señales, cada una dirige a la localización de una Diosa Antigua: Bik (en Entrana), Ful (en Karamja), Wen (en el Pico del Lobo Blanco) y Jas (en Sophanem). Las señales pueden aparecer en cualquier orden. Cuando el jugador llegue al punto indicado, el Kipple pedirá que lo recalibren para localizar el portal. Bik (Entrana) left :Se sugiere llevar comida si es nivel bajo. Dirígete a Entrana; te encontrarás con el Kipple al llegar y te seguirá como lo haría un familiar de Invocación. El portal se localiza en la esquina noroeste de la isla. El Kipple avisará cuando se esté acercando al punto exacto, y luego se necesitará recalibrarlo para poder abrir el portal a Bik. Entra al portal e intenta abrir la puerta de Bik. El Kipple te informará que has hecho enojar a Bik, y que hay enemigos al alrededor; te ofrecerá 3 armas, una por cada estilo de combate: un cayado de batalla de aire, una daga de bronce y un arco recargable. Serás atacado por Unstable attendants y BikKra's attendants; debes engañarlos para que se acerquen a Kipple, y así él pueda desarmarlos y ponerlos al lado de la puerta de Bik. Una vez hayan 3 de ellos cerca de la puerta de Bik, enciéndelos para tirar la puerta abajo. Habla con BikKra, un monolito que habla en nombre de la Diosa Antigua Bik; habla sobre Xenia, y luego selecciona la opción refiriéndote a BikKra como "The Mighty One". Entonces te dirá sobre Xenia y sus actividades en la cueva de Bik. Después de conversar con BikKra, habla con el Kipple para rastrear la siguiente localización. Ful (Volcán de Karamja) left :Se sugiere llevar equipamiento de combate y comida si es nivel bajo. Viaja a la isla de Karamja, y recalibra al Kipple para localizar el portal, que estará al sur de la entrada a la Ciudad TzHaar. Una vez dentro del portal, habrá una conversación con FulKra. El Kipple intentará debatir con FulKra mientras peleas con FulKra's attendants de nivel 44; pueden ser asesinados con facilidad. De vez en cuando, aparecerá fuego en el suelo que tendrás que evitar. Continúa peleando contra los atacantes de FulKra hasta que el Kepple termine su debate con Ful. Habla con FulKra y responde con cualquier opción de diálogo. Tras terminar, avanza con el Kipple hacia el siguiente portal. Wen (Pico del Lobo Blanco) left Viaja al Pico del Lobo Blanco, y corre a la parte central de la montaña, al oeste de la magnetita de Taverley; recalibra al Kipple para hacer visible el portal. El portal te teletransportará a una cueva de hielo, donde tendrás que resolver una serie de acertijos. En estosacertijos, cada almenara otorga o consume cierta cantidad de energía; debes hacer coincidir el número de poder activando o desactivando las almenaras correctas. Después de resolver los 5 acertijos, serás capaz de hablar con WenKra, la voz de Wen. Jas (Sophanem) left :Se debe tener 20 espacios libres en el inventario. Tras hablar con BikKra, FulKra y WenKra, usa al Kipple una vez más para hallar a la última Diosa Antigua: Jas. Tendrás que ir al este de la ciudad de Sophanem y localizar el último portal, donde hablarás con JasKra en una cueva. Sin embargo, ella no te permitirá hablar con ella hasta que demuestres que no estás aliado con Xenia. Deberás demostrar tu inocencia buscando observaciones en las paredes de la cueva y combinándolas. Necesitarás 20 espacios libres en tu inventario para este acertijo. Las memorias a combinar para tu defensa son: *"Correction" con "Transition", para obtener "'''''We stand apart". *"Dispersal" con "Arrival", para obtener "Xenia was alone". *"Conflict" con "Condemnation", para obtener "The madness of friends". *"Evolution" con "Imprinting", para obtener "Golem and I". *"Predator" con "Focus", para obtener "Ariane and the golem'". **"''Golem and I" con "Ariane and the Golem", para obtener "United we stand". Hay otras combinaciones que no tienen ninguna función en la misión. Sin embargo, tras combinarlas, puedes usar las memorias para desbloquear nuevos diálogos con JasKra. Las memorias a continuación son inútiles: *"Revelry" con "Silence", para obtener "Elder stalker". *"Predator" con "Corruption", para obtener "Ariane is studious". *"Transition" con "Present", para obtener "The mouthpiece can observe events". *"Arrival" con "ERROR", para obtener "Xenia is avoiding detection". *"Theft" con "ERROR", para obtener "Xenia is harming the mouthpiece". Enfrentando a Xenia left JasKra te indicará que el portal final se encuentra en el cementerio de Lumbridge. No tendrás que recalibrar al Kipple esta vez, pues él se ofrecerá hacerlo por él mismo. Aquí tendrás que pelear contra el jefe final, un Prehistoric abbysal de nivel 56. Tan pronto como entres en el portal, una secuencia cinematográfica iniciará, con Xenia agachada frente a uno de sus portales. Se volteará para decirle al jugador que le estaba esperando, aunque le sorprendió que haya sido tan lento. Luego explicará por qué ha estado haciendo lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo: robando energía de las voces de las Diosas Antiguas. Xenia comenzará por explicar que tuvo una premonición de que las Diosas Antiguas despertarían y destruirían Gielinor. Entonces aparecerá Ariane y enfrentará a Xenia. Tal y como parece, Xenia se refiere a la Gran Revisión, la teoría que argumenta que las Diosas Antiguas se comerán el Anima Mundi de Gielinor, matando toda la vida sobre el planeta. Xenia, conociendo esto, está tratando de drenar el Anima misma, evitando que las Diosas despierten, pero Ariane le advierte que de hacerlo no habrá magia en Gielinor. Eventualmente, estés de acuerdo con Xenia, con Ariane, o con ninguna de las dos, Ariane declarará su deseo de matar a Xenia, lo cual esta última no cree capaz. Ocurrirá otra escena cinematográfica, donde Ariane lanza a Xenia al Abismo, posiblemente matándola. El Prehistoric abysal entonces aparecerá para atacarte. 200px|right Como está recubierto de una armadura impenetrable, es prácticamente imposible hacerle daño, así que no te preocupes en devolverle el ataque: solo corre por la habitación intentando esquivar sus ataques. De vez en cuándo, lanzará una bola roja brillante que puede ocasionar hasta 1 000 PV de daño. Ocasionalmente, el Kipple comenzará a detectar energía; cuando lo haga, un Abyssal anchor aparecerá, y deberás destruirlo para eliminar parte de la armadura del Prehistoric abyssal. Realiza esto 3 veces para destruir por completo su armadura, y empezar la verdadera batalla; Ariane será golpeada al suelo y el Kipple será destruido. Se recomienda atacar con Magia, pues es su debilidad principal los ataques de aire. El Cuerpo a cuerpo también es una opción viable, aunque los golpes del Prehistoric abyssal pueden ser muy fuertes y precisos. El Alcance es el menos recomendado, pues al atacar con Cuerpo a cuerpo, es resistente a los ataques de arqueros. El Prehistoric abbysal usa Cuerpo a cuerpo y algunas destrezas con adrenalina. Puede usar un ataque especial (que reconocerás por una barra azul que, al cargarse por completo, lanzará un ataque mágico especial de +2 000 PV de daño); para evitarlo, deberás correr lo más lejos posible de él (al menos en un área de 3x3). Otro movimiento que puede realizar es tirarte lejos, aturdiéndote por un segundo, y comenzando a cargar su ataque especial. Una vez alcance los 2 500 puntos de vida, comenzará a usar ataques a distancia alternados con su ataque mágico especial (más o menos cada 10 segundos). Solo mantente lejos de sus ataques especiales y usa Protección contra proyectiles si es necesario. Finalizando Una vez el Prehistoric abyssal caiga derrotado, dará una advertencia de que por las acciones de Xenia, las Diosas Antiguas están comenzando a despertarse. Habla con Ariane para terminar la misión; puedes preguntarle sobre Xenia y las Diosas Antiguas (incluyendo Mah). Entonces te dará las recompensas y te dirá que vayas a hablar con ella en la Torre de los Hechiceros. Ella logró salvar el "corazón" del Kipple, y junto a los hechiceros de la torre creó una versión miniatura, el Kipple Nano, el cual te obsequiará. ¡Misión completa! Referencias en:Heart of Stone